


Rain in the Desert

by Moriartsey (arainbowpenguin)



Series: Tiny Cecilos one-shots [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: And Carlos is a big lovebug, Cecil cries b/c my Cecil is a raincloud, M/M, Rain, Sleepy Cuddles, i juST LOVE PROTECTIVE!CARLOS OK, not literally he just cries a lot, sensitive bb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arainbowpenguin/pseuds/Moriartsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's an unusual rainstorm in the desert, and it's rather frightening for Cecil. So Carlos cuddles him up and cute things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain in the Desert

**Author's Note:**

> (wow summary wow ouch bad sorry)  
> This was another thing I wrote at like 2am. So it's super short and probably crappy. But fluffy and cute. Yay.  
> I imagine Suerte as being an Irish Setter but maybe they don't exist, so you can make something up to your fancy.  
> I used to write in first-person a ton and I'm trying to get back into it because it's fabulous.  
> (Mmm and yes you can visit my tumblr again [here]() and now I am done self-promoting and you can read)

"Oh! It's raining."  
"I would have thought you knew it was going to rain."  
"I did, but not like this."  
Cecil clutched at my hand, the whites of his eyes barely visible in the darkness.  
"It's... Eerie."  
"It is kind of overwhelming, isn't it?"  
"Yeah." The blond shivered. I smiled.  
"Oh, you. It's all right."  
"I just feel like I could get swept away."  
"You're forgetting about something." I pushed Cecil onto his back and rolled on top of him, finding his lips and giving him a small kiss.  
"Me. I'd hold onto you. I'd pull you out of whatever water would take you away from me and I'd keep you safe."  
"Oh, Carlos." Cecil bit his lip and I smiled gently against them.  
"I love you so much."  
"I love you too, my darling."  
There was a small whimper of agreement from Suerte, my dog.  
"I'm frightened by so much, Carlos. So many things that you would not expect, since I live in this place."  
"I'm frightened by a lot too, Cecil. It's okay. It's normal."  
I kissed him again, softly.  
"You're normal."  
"I have tentacles and several dozens of eyes."  
"Doesn't matter. You are normal."  
"I don't understand how I could possibly be normal."  
"Well, when you peel everything back, it's what's in your heart that counts. I don't care much about your body, Cecil. What I care about is what's inside and you are completely and utterly normal in that regard."  
Cecil was crying by then, and I gently wiped them away with my thumbs.  
"Thank you." He said, voice barely above a whisper.  
"Of course, my darling." I gently pulled his head into my chest and he went gladly, sniffling and clinging to my shoulders. I stroked the back of his head, rubbing my fingers through the soft fuzz.  
"You're a good man, Cecil. Don't ever doubt that."  
He didn't respond for several moments, and when I looked down at his face, he had fallen asleep. I smiled and kissed his head before allowing myself to fall asleep as well, arms around the most perfect man in the world.


End file.
